


Flamenco

by DontKillBugs



Series: Shadow Dance [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Crying, Depression, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Self-Harm, Self-Loathing, Shadow Realm, Tags Contain Spoilers, Transformation, fair warning, so much crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: Sequel to Cachucha.In the wake of Webby's apparent death, Lena wonders how to go on. A study on grief, obsession, anger, and loss.There's a happy ending, though. I promise.Weblena Week 2019, Day 25: REMIX 2





	Flamenco

_XX:XX am_

_"I'm coming Lena. I promise. I'm gonna come back. Wait for me."_

  
_Day One_  
_ July_

Lena cracked an eye open. For a heartbeat, she smelled Webby's smell, and it had all been just a bad dream.

Then she saw Webby's sheets, in Webby's bed, that she had collapsed in, and she remembered.

The sheet under her cheek was still damp from the tears she had cried until she fell asleep.

Her head was pounding. Her arms and legs ached under their bandages, where her magic had almost torn her apart the night before.

Lena slowly reached a hand out, and turned her phone.

7:31 am. Webby had been dead for less than 12 hours.

The weight fell across her again. Guilt. Pain. Anger. Grief.

Lena shut her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, the sun shining through Webby's window had moved.

She checked her phone again. 10:51 am.

She blinked.

2:03 pm.

The ladder leading up into the loft creaked. Lena didn't move.

She felt someone sit down on the bed next to her, out of her line of sight. Too heavy to be the boys, not bulky enough to be Colonel Crumpet.

"Lass?" Scrooge's scratchy brogue ventured.

Lena said nothing. She maintained her eye contact with the wall. She couldn't bring herself to do anything.

"Ye should come down and eat somethin'."

"'M not hungry." This wasn't true. Her stomach was empty and growling (though she was used to that), and her mouth was incredibly dry.

Scrooge sighed, and wasn't that just peachy that he was mourning too? The man was a gazillionaire, and somehow this had hurt him too. Couldn't he just buy a new niece? Couldn't he just throw Lena out already and be done with it?

"Lass, I know what yer thinkin'."

"Oh. Do ya." Lena mumbled flatly.

"Lass, I want ye tae listen to me: it wasn't your fault."

Lena knew she should be getting angry, getting righteously mad, yelling sarcasm and how-dare-yous at this man who called Webby his niece, who called himself the world's greatest adventurer yet was able to get stuck in a coin.

But she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to be mad. So she just lay there.

After a moment, Scrooge sighed, and stood up. "Well, if ye change yer mind, we're all downstairs. We'd love to see ye."

A pause. A creak of the ladder again. Silence.

Lena closed her eyes, rustling deeper into Webby's sheets. She inhaled deeply. She could smell Webby's green apple shampoo.

Lena had never felt like this in her life. Not even with Magica at her worst. At least then she could summon up some energy or fire.

Now? Lena never wanted to move again. She wanted to lay there and disappear, crumble to dust and blow away in the wind.

She closed her eyes, and thought of Webby.

Eventually, Lena emerged from the sheets. The sunbeam was beginning to creep back down the wall.

She checked her phone. 7:01 pm.

Her skull felt like it was about to crack in half. Her throat was desert dry.

Lena finally pulled herself from the bed, and stumbled down into Webby's library. She snagged a water bottle from Webby's Emergency Hydration Stash, tucked in a shelf behind the ladder. Chugging it, Lena sat down on the bottom rung, and stared around the room.

Her eyes lit upon the board. Webby's McDuck Family Tree Chart. Lena very specifically didn't look upon Webby's way-too-familiar Quacky Patch doll, speared to the board by a crossbow bolt. Instead, her eyes lit upon the bottom corner.

A Polaroid. Her and Webby, smiling for the camera together.

Lena dragged her feet across the room to the board. She gently removed a spare thumbtack from the board, and began to spear the right side of the Polaroid, perforating the image of her own face.

Both eyes. The forehead. The beak. The neck. Jab. Jab. Jab. Jab.

It didn't make her feel better at all.

Without knowing why, she felt her feet moving her toward the door. She trudged down the hallway, down the stairs, through the foyer. Above her, the setting sun shone in through the charred hole in the roof that Magica had blown off the house.

The mansion was so much quieter now. Quieter now that Webby was gone. Dead. Gone. Dead.

In the living room, she could hear voices. Conversation.

Good. Maybe they'd come to their senses. Maybe they'd throw her out now. Condemn her. All that good stuff.

She turned the corner into the living room, and stood there in the doorway, eyes down.

The room became silent. She was aware of eyes upon her.

The sudden, rapid pit-pat of feet on the floor, heading her way.

_Good. Here it comes._

She awaited the hit, the tackle, the punch, the yells.

Instead, there was a firm impact around her shoulders as Dewey hugged her tightly.

Lena froze, her hands clenched at her sides. This was the literal exact opposite of what she'd been expecting. He was hugging her. She had basically killed his sister, and he was hugging her. She could still smell smoke on him from where his feathers had burned off the night before from her magic.

Dewey sniffled softly into her sweater. "Lena... I'm so sorry..."

Lena couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Y... y-you don't need to a-apologize. It's m-m-m-my f-fault. I killed her, I..."

Dewey tightened his grip around her.

Lena couldn't remember walking to the couch, but she was suddenly there, and suddenly sobbing again, covered in hugs.

Dewey. Huey. Louie. Scrooge. Beakley. Donald. Launchpad.

Some cried with her. Some didn't. All hugged, or said comforting words, despite the loss she had caused them.

Lena sat on the couch, surrounded by her new family, and cried for the umpteenth time in 24 hours.

-/-/-

_Webby sat on the floor in front of the couch, sobbing into her knees. One hand was around Lena's ankle, a small attempt at a connection._

_"I'm here. I'm here. I'm here. I'm here."_

_Her other hand was slowly, slowly scratching at the floor as if she had claws._

_Magica had gotten the easy way out with a coma. She should have gotten so much worse._

_Something to look forward to when she got out of this place._

_-/-/-_

_Day Two  
July_

The foyer of McDuck Manor was quiet as dawn broke over Killmotor Hill.

Scrooge hugged Bentina Beakley tightly. "Take care o' yerself, Bentina."

Beakley hugged him back, her mighty arms gentle around her employer. "I will, sir."

Scrooge broke the hug first. "Take as long as ye need, Beakley. I mean it. Don't force yerself back if ye aren't ready. I'm sure I'll survive."

Beakley sighed. Her eyes were bloodshot from tears and lack of sleep. "I... I appreciate that, Mister McDuck. I'll try not to be long, but... I may need a while."

From around the corner, Lena watched as Scrooge took Beakley's hand and kissed its back. There was nothing romantic about it, more like a well-wish from an old man to his oldest friend.

"Tell Lena I'm sorry. And tell her I'll be back. I promise."

Beakley turned, and pushed the front doors open. Scrooge stood in the doorway and watched her. She walked primly down the front steps, past the pickup the repairmen had driven up to the house, and stepped into Launchpad's waiting limo.

Not taking his eyes off the car, Scrooge spoke aloud. "I'm guessin' ye heard all that?"

Lena sighed, and stepped out from around the corner. "She's going."

Scrooge nodded. "Aye. Jus' fer a while."

Lena's eyes flickered downward. "She won't be back."

Scrooge shook her head. "Ye don't know her like I do, lass. Beakley gets like this. She has to grieve on her own. Plus I still owe her that vacation time."

Launchpad's limo disappeared from sight as Lena stepped onto the front porch next to Scrooge. Although cool now, the rising summer sun promised to turn the day into a scorcher.

Scrooge waited while Lena summoned up the courage to ask her question.

Eventually, she spoke. "Should I... y'know... get?"

Scrooge looked at her, his eyes kind. "Lass, I made ye a promise, and I meant it. You have a place in my family now."

Lena's gaze fell back down to her shoes. "But... but Webby's dead. And it's my fault. And now Tea Time's gone, and-"

Scrooge leaned down on one knee until he was at eye level with Lena, despite the pain to his knees. "Lass, look at me."

She raised her eyes to meet his.

"Lena, I miss Webby. We all do. We'll miss her every day. And that's why your place is here. We can't afford tae fall apart." He raised a hand, then paused. "Can I touch yer shoulder? Ye can say no."

"I'd rather ya not."

Scrooge nodded, lowering his hand. "Me point is, I don't want ye back on the streets, no one in this house does, and Webby certainly wouldn't."

Lena felt her fists clench again. "Webby doesn't want _anything._ Webby's dead."

Scrooge nodded. "I know, lass. I know." With a groan, he hauled himself to his feet. "But you aren't."

-/-/-

_Day 52?  
Septober? Octember?_

_It was getting hard to tell the days anymore._

_Webby stared straight ahead. The wall was the same black-and-pale-blue it had been since she had found herself here._

_She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't touch anything. There was no taste, no smells, no sensations. Just what she could see, what she could hear, and the maddening roundabout of her own thoughts._

_She glanced from the wall, to her fist, to the wall again. The previous night, she had stood in front of that wall and punched it. She punched it, over and over again, for what had to have been an hour._

_In the real world, the wall would have long fallen, or at least a hole would have broken in it. Her hand should be in agony, her fingers broken._

_Nothing. The wall was unharmed. Her hand was fine. There was no pain. _

_Behind Webby, Lena rolled over in Webby's old bed. She rarely left the mansion anymore._

_This was Magica's fault. Everything had been Magica's fault. Lena was so wonderful and beautiful and brave and kind and and and and_

_And Magica had ruined her. _

_Webby would get out. She would fulfill her promise to Lena. She'd hold Lena tight and never let her go. She'd-_

_Webby froze._

_Despite the sense-deadening nature of the Shadow Realm, her hyperawareness had not dulled._

_Something had changed._

_There was a rustle from the library below. Not in the real world._

_Something was here. With Webby._

_Webby crept along the floor toward the ladder. She leaned out over the hole._

_There was nothing. The library was empty._

_Then Webby blinked, and it wasn't._

_It was a... blob? A blue blob, shaped like a duck._

_A familiar bob haircut._

_A snide grin._

_Glowing pink eyes._

_Magica._

_Magica had followed her here._

_Webby felt her blood begin to boil. If she had had claws, they would have popped out. Webby leapt down the ladder, a battle cry wrenching from her mouth._

_The Magica blob easily slid out of the way, and out into the hallway._

_Webby passed directly through the door, and sprinted down the hall after it._

-/-/-

_Day 110  
November_

Lena panted steadily, her shoes thumping against the pavement as she jogged up Killmotor Hill.

_People time travel all the time,_ she mused to herself. _July and August lasted forever, then I blink and it's been four months._

She stopped at the top of the hill, McDuck Manor in view. She took a swig from her water bottle, wiping her brow.

It seemed that someone had forgotten to inform Mother Nature that it was autumn, as the oppressive heat had continued on through October. That said, the skies had darkened, and thunder rumbled in the distance.

It had been over 100 days since the most important person in Lena's life died before her eyes.

All told? It hadn't gotten much easier. Lena could participate in conversations again and was actually eating regularly.

But sometimes, she'd turn to tell Webby something, and she'd be reminded of the Webby-shaped hole in the universe all over again.

Beakley still wasn't back yet. Lena couldn't blame her. If Lena had had a granddaughter, she wouldn't want to be around the punk who killed her either.

Scrooge had put his foot down and insisted that if Lena wasn't going to join the family in adventuring (which was her choice and he respected it), she had to at least do something regularly outside the house.

Part of her resented him for it, even though she understood why. She had been even more withdrawn than usual as of late. For obvious reasons. Hence the recent jogging addiction.

Another part of her was secretly glad for Clan McDuck getting back into their adventuring habits. It was nice to be alone in the house every now and then.

As the first drops of rain began to fall, Lena pushed the front doors of McDuck Manor open. The foyer was empty, though sounds could be heard from the living room off to the right.

No sign of Scrooge. Oh wait, that's right, he was meeting with that Owlson lady for that charity thing.

Rounding the corner into the living room, Lena paused. Everyone was glued to the screen, which was showing... a news report. Never a good sign.

Onscreen, noted muckraker Roxanne Featherly was in a Duckburg News chopper, mic in hand, the other hand clutching tightly to the Oh-Dear handle.

"_As you can see, the monster is rampaging through Duckburg Docks. Multiple casualties and massive property damage has been confirmed. DPD is maintaining their standoff with the creature, and are attempting to subdue it."_

The camera panned from Featherly to the docks below. A short and squat monster, coated in fur, was pummeling a boat into submission. The beast had enormous horns, and claws that looked like they could cut a man in half. As if to drive the strange scene home, a small, blue wool hat was perched atop its head.

As Lena and the others watched, the beast leaned back, roaring into the sky. No, not roaring- _cackling._ It was laughing like an old-timey supervillain.

It resumed beating the ruined boat. It punctuated each impact with some kind of strange chant. It took a moment for the camera's mic to pick it up.

** _"GLOM! GOLD! GLOM! GOLD! GLOM! GOLD! GLOM! GOLD!"_ **

Out of nowhere, a built seagull of a sailor came charging into frame behind the monster, a massive harpoon in her gloved hand. She leapt, plunging the spear deep into the monster's back. It roared in pain, scrabbling at its back with both claws as the woman held on tight. It suddenly froze, falling forward onto its stomach.

As Duckburg watched via news cast, the monster calcified, cracking apart into pieces to reveal a short, fat duck, a harpoon stabbed through him.

The woman rushed to his side and began to shake his already-cooling corpse. "_Duke! Duke! Wake up! Duke!" _

The corpse rolled over, and the camera zoomed in on his face. Lena's eyes widened, along with those of everyone else in Duckburg watching the footage, as they recognized-

-/-/-

"Flintheart Glomgold, aye." Scrooge nodded.

It was late, almost midnight. Scrooge had only just gotten home. He had spent most of the afternoon and evening helping Zan Owlson in dealing with the fallout of the massacre at the docks.

Now, seated at his dinner table with his family, he began to explain the events of the day.

"As ye know, Flinty went missin' during the Shadow War. Apparently during that time he got amnesia, and wound up working at the docks under the name Duke Baloney."

Louie repressed a snort at the name. Now wasn't the time.

Scrooge continued. "Apparently, he became obsessed with one of the fishing trawlers that McDuck Industries has operating in that harbor." Scrooge chuckled bitterly. "That man... even with amnesia, he has to find a way tae hate me. But this time... he became a Wendigo."

Lena's eyes widened. "He became a cannibal?"

Scrooge shook his head. "That's a common misconception. No, Wendigos are caused by a mind broken by obsession and desperation, and no outlet to use it with. Flinty used to blow off that steam with his harebrained plots to have me killed, but as a sailor... I guess he had no way to let that pressure off."

Lena didn't remember much of the rest of the conversation. At some point, she had excused herself to bed.

She climbed the stairs to Webby's... to her room.

Obsession.

Desperation.

Magica had been obsessed with taking revenge on Scrooge.

Lena had been desperate to escape.

Could Magica become a Wendigo?

Could Lena?

Lena's head was pounding again. She rolled over in the bed, and tried not to think about the horrible possibilities.

The sheets no longer smelled like Webby.

-/-/-

_Day 147_  
_ December_  
_ Christmas Eve_

The Holiday season had come, and with it, a long overdue chill.

As well as Harpies. That had been a weird week.

The winged screech beasts had followed the mythical Storkules (what) to Duckburg. Louie had kicked off a harebrained new branch of Louie Inc. called Harp-B-Gone.

Having had little else to do, Lena had helped out the best she could, very specifically not thinking about why these demons that stole what a person loved most were not targeting her.

_Don't think about it._

_Don't._

_Think._

_About._

_(webby)_

_It._

Beyond that, December had been surprisingly quiet by Duck Family standards. The days grew colder and darker, and suddenly, Christmas was upon Duckburg.

Lena had sat in the foyer while the boys and Donald decorated, despite how specifically unjolly she was feeling.

Beakley still wasn't back yet. Dewey had shut himself in the boys room. Scrooge had thrown a Holly Jolly Tantrum about how much he hated the holidays, and had brutally slaughtered an animatronic Santa Claus that Louie had set up before storming off.

Less than 20 minutes later, both he and Dewey were laughing and caroling their way back into the foyer, accompanied by three ghosts.

Okay. Sure. Why not. It's fine.

Apparently during that 20 minutes, the two of them had gone on a time-travelling Christmas adventure, and it was around this point that Lena had stopped paying attention. A very specific detail in that last sentence had wedged itself in her brain, and was refusing to let go.

Which is how she wound up on the frigid, snow-covered back patio, the Ghost of Christmas Past trapped in a peanut butter jar she'd fished out of the trash.

"Nope." The bug said. "Forget it. It ain't happening."

"I haven't even asked yet."

"Don't need to. You think I don't know what yer gonna ask the Ghost of Christmas Past? Yer gonna ask make the same request everyone else does." Past sighed. "Every. Single. Person. At some point. Trust me kid, I've got a good memory."

Lena ignored her hands beginning to tremble. "But... but she didn't deserve it."

Past smiled sadly at her. "They never do, kid."

Lena looked around. No one was on the patio with them.

She leaned in toward the jar. "I could squish you in an instant."

Past laughed, a loud guffaw. "You can try! Might even make me discorporate for a few seconds. News flash, kid. I'm a ghost."

"Please. I'm begging you. I already asked your spooky friend inside, and they just growled at me."

"She."

"She, sorry."

Past sat down on the bottom of the jar, crossing his legs. "Lena, let me ask you something. This person you lost. Meant a lot to you?"

Lena nodded. "Yeah."

"You'd do anything for her?"

"Yes."

"You'd tear the sky apart?"

"Yes."

"Would you murder the world?"

"_Yes!"_ Lena shouted.

The silence surrounded her, mixing with her shame. An old, familiar headache began to wrap around her skull.

Past sighed. "I'm sorry. I know how it feels to..." he sniffed. "To have something ripped from you like that. I know how it feels to want to do anything to get them for yourself."

The bug looked up at her. "But that obsession you're feeling. It's not good, for you, for her, for anyone. Believe me, I know more than most."

Lena sank to the ground, her knees sinking in the cold, wet snow. "B-but... I...."

Inside the jar, Past opened his umbrella. "It's almost midnight. I have to go now." He looked her in the eyes. "Good luck. Really."

With a green flash, he was gone.

Lena flung the empty jar into the dark backyard as hard as she could. There was a muffled crunch as it landed in the snow.

Lena held her legs, under the dark, snowy Christmas sky, and wept.

-/-/-

_Day 203  
February_

January came and went.

A man named Faris Djinn also came and went. Lamp lost, lamp found. Another successful adventure for Clan McDuck.

Truthfully, Lena had been on autopilot throughout that adventure. She was on autopilot a lot these days.

The day after Djinn had left with his lamp to return home, Lena awoke early. She needed to jog. Best to do it now before it got too hot, before her headaches started up again.

Pulling her running shoes on, still in her T-Shirt and gym shorts jammies ensemble, Lena headed downstairs through the silent mansion.

In the foyer, she stopped short.

Something smelled of blueberries. Butter. From beyond the dining room came the sizzle of something in a frying pan.

Lena pushed the kitchen door open, and froze in place.

Bentina Beakley was cooking breakfast. Back in uniform, not a hair out of place. It was as if she had never left.

Lena raised a hand and waved awkwardly. "Uh... hi?"

Beakley turned quickly. Lena had actually startled her. There was a time in which Lena would have considered that a victory.

"Lena. I... hello." Wide-eyed, Beakley crossed the kitchen to her, and wrapped her in a hug. Lena froze, her arms at her sides, before gingerly returning the hug.

Beakley's hug was... tight. It was... sincere.

Into Beakley's side, Lena mumbled "How long has it been? Six months?"

Pulling back, Beakley nodded. "Thereabouts." She walked back to the stove, turning the heat down.

"When did you get back?"

Beakley lifted a pancake from the skillet with a spatula. "Just a few hours ago. I wanted to get back into the swing of things before unpacking."

"How are you... doing?"

Beakley stopped, and breathed deeply. "As well as I can. Yourself?"

Lena's eyes dropped to her shoes. She was doing that a lot lately.

Beakley hummed. "I see." She lifted a large, heavy kettle from the stovetop. "Care for some tea?"

Lena blinked. She wasn't sure where this conversation was going. "Uh. Sure?"

Beakley poured a generous helping of hot water into a mug containing a tea bag. She slid the mug over to Lena, motioning toward the cream and sugar.

As Lena began to shovel sugar into her tea, Beakley pressed forward. "I went back to England. Visited my son's grave."

Lena paused. "Webby's dad?"

"Both of them. My Alexgander, and his husband, Rakesh." Beakley smiled at some memory. "Both SHUSH agents like me. They were partners, in many ways. They doted on each other. They were wonderful together."

Lena stared into her mug. "Can I ask how they died?"

Beakley paused. "Let's call it a workplace accident."

"Ah. I'm sorry."

Beakley breathed out through her nose. "It is what it is."

There was a long, heavy silence.

"I owe you an apology." "I owe you an apology."

Lena and Beakley blinked at each other. They had both spoken at the same time.

Beakley spoke up first. "Lena, you've done nothing to apologize for."

Lena's fingers dug into her sides. "But... but I-"

Beakley suddenly enveloped her in another hug. "No. None of that. This was not your fault."

Lena was silent. She couldn't bring herself to speak.

Beakley continued. "Everyone grieves in their own way. And I may have needed some time alone... but it was a mistake to leave you the way I did. You've been hurting just as much as any of us... and I abandoned you. I'm sorry, Lena. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

Lena wasn't sure when Beakley was referring to. Yet somehow, it helped.

She hugged Beakley back. Lena felt her eyes begin to prickle. "I miss her. I miss her so much."

Beakley nodded. "Me too."

-/-/-

_Day 224  
March_

"Does it ever get better?" Lena asked.

Donald sighed. "It gets easier," he rasped. "There are some days when it's like a bleeding wound. There are other days were it aches a bit, you say Ow, and move on."

Lena stared up at the night sky. Donald's houseboat rocked beneath her. "I don't think I'll ever get to that point."

Donald chuckled. "There are days I'm not sure I have."

Lena sat down on a deck chair, next to Donald. "What was Della like?"

Donald looked up at the moon. "She was stubborn, and headstrong, and caring, and kind. She'd kick anyone's ass if they hurt someone she cared about."

Lena smiled, a first in a long time. "Yeah, that sounds about right. I like her already. I bet Webby would have too."

"I wish I'd spent more time with Webby. I just never got around to it, and then..." he trailed off.

Lena nodded. "Yeah."

-/-/-

_Day 231  
Still March_

A week after her conversation with Donald, he left on his cruise.

An hour later, Della Duck was on the doorstep of McDuck Manor.

The sister he had lost was back. He wasn't even here to appreciate it.

Lena took a bus into the countryside outside of Duckburg, walked into the forest, and when she was certain no one could hear her, she screamed as loud as she could. She screamed until her voice was wispy and scratchy, and her throat felt like it was full of needles. Her headache had never felt worse.

She punched a tree until her knuckles were bloody and filled with splinters. A large red splotch was stamped into the bark in front of her.

She glared at the splotch, then, for the first time since the Shadow War, allowed magic to channel through her hand. She was rusty, but it was enough.

With a deafening blast, the tree was vaporized in front of her. The grass and fallen leaves beyond it smoldered.

It wasn't fair.

-/-/-

_Day 257  
April_

_Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzzzzzzzt._

Violet Sabrewing pressed the button on the keypad sharply. She glanced to her side, staring at the wrought-iron gate at the bottom of Killmotor Hill. She wondered how long it would take to climb over it.

The intercom crackled with static. A curt British voice spoke. "**Please state the purpose of your visit."**

"Good day to you. My name is Violet Sabrewing. No one in McDuck Manor knows me, but I need to speak to Lena de Spell. It is of utmost importance. I recognize the suspicious nature of my request, but I ask that she at least hear me out. I also wish to add that, although I have no plans to illegally enter your property, I can and will return tomorrow to ask again, and as many days as necessary until I can speak to Lena de Spell."

There was a long pause. Eventually, the voice returned. "**Unfortunately, Lena is out of the house at the moment. She'll be back later, though I cannot guarantee she'll see you."**

Before Violet responded, someone leaned past her, pressing the button on the intercom. "It's cool, Crumpets, I'm back from my run. I'll go ahead and talk to her."

**"I see. Well, if you need any assistance, you know where we are."**

Lena nodded. "Yup." She released the button, severing the connection as she turned to face the newcomer. Lena crossed her arms, regarding the hummingbird with suspicion. "Whaddaya want."

Violet wasted no time. "Good afternoon. I'm Violet Sabrewing, you're Lena de Spell. My pronouns are she/her today, and I will notify you if that changes. I need to speak to you in regards to the Shadow War, a subject which I'm certain you're sick of hearing about, but nevertheless I must have this conversation with you."

Lena paused. The well-spoken hummingbird waited patiently.

Eventually, Lena spoke. "Okay, so there's a lot to unpack here. First, it's Lena Vanderquack now. I haven't been a de Spell in months."

Violet nodded. "My apologies."

"Second, yes, I am very, very sick of hearing about and talking about the Shadow War. And third, this conversation is over. Buh-bye, now."

Lena reached back to the keypad to enter the gate key, only to be met with Violet's hand reaching out to cover the pad. Violet's eyes were resolute. "Please. This is important."

Lena sighed. "Look, I dunno if you're another vulture who wants the gory details on how my aunt raised me, or maybe you just want revenge because someone got hurt in the Shadow War. If they did, I'm sorry, but I don't have the energy to-"

"I know about Webbigail."

Lena's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare say her name. I'm telling you nicely, back off."

"I know about her, and I think she may still be alive."

In a flash, Lena grabbed the collar of Violet's turtleneck. Violet felt the entire world _shiiiiiiiiift _as their surroundings went black for exactly 2.5 seconds.

When color returned, they were in the abandoned amphitheatre on the beach. Violet felt herself teeter backward, held above the water by Lena's grip on her collar.

Lena's eyes were glowing a deep blue. Her teeth clenched, she growled "You're standin' on a doomsday button right now. Start talking, or I'm gonna hurt you. If you're lying to me, I'm gonna hurt you worse."

Violet took a deep breath, ignoring her pounding heart.

"Long version or short version?"

"Three sentences or less. Go."

"Since the Shadow War, I've grown interested in learning about magic, in theory if not in practice. I heard about Webbigail from the news stories on the incident. I think there's a _possibility_ that she's still alive."

Lena tightened her grip on Violet's collar. "_How_ possible?"

"That's why I had to speak to you. Because you're the only expert on the Shadow Realm in 1000 miles. I checked. Now can you please pull me up? This backpack is full of library books and I'd hate for them to be ruined in the ocean."

There was a long pause. Perhaps a bit too long.

Then Lena pulled forward. Violet found her footing, adjusting her stretched turtleneck. Lena stared her down. "No lies."

Violet shook her head. "No lies. I can't promise my hypothesis is correct, though."

-/-/-

In Lena's loft bedroom, Violet opened the library's copy of _Secrets of the Shadow Realm. _She placed the book on the floor between them. She glanced, eyebrow raised, at Lena, who was rubbing her temples. "Are you feeling alright?"

Lena nodded. "It's fine. Happens all the time. Got any aspirin?"

Violet rummaged in her bag. "Yes, actually. How many?"

"Two, please."

Violet handed over the small, white tablets, which Lena gulped down with a swig from her water bottle.

Violet pointed at the page open in her book. "I'll be brief. During my studies on shadow magic, I learned of the existence of a parallel dimension of sorts, known as the Shadow Realm. Is this correct?"

Lena nodded. "It's less of a parallel dimension, more like one of those little bubbles you see stuck on the side of big soap bubbles."

"Noted. Unless I'm mistaken, most Shadow Magic comes from that realm, or at the very least flows through it."

Violet looked up at Lena. "You told me that you saw Webbigail disappear after Magica de Spell blasted her with some kind of magic. Is it at all possible that she could be in the Shadow Realm?"

There was a pause. Violet could almost see the paradigm shift behind Lena's eyes.

Lena shook her head. "N... no. No way. Magica was trying to kill them, I saw her trying to blast them."

Violet nodded. "True. But the blast she hit Webbigail with was meant for you."

Something Magica had said bubbled up in Lena's memory.

_ "I can always bring you back out later."_

"Yeah, but..."

_"Whoopsie-Doopsie! Didn't mean to waste that one on her!"_

Lena shook her head again, a low feeling of dread beginning to creep up her spine. "But... but even if, _if_ she was sent there, she couldn't have survived it."

"Why not?"

Lena stammered "B-because... because it's an interdimensional sensory deprivation chamber! Nothing's ever come back from that alive and in one piece!"

"Except you." Violet punctuated.

Lena was aware of her hands jittering like her blood sugar was low.

Violet pressed on. "How long have you been getting these headaches?"

Lena didn't answer, which was all the answer Violet needed.

Lena's hands found their way to her temples. Her breaths became faster and faster. "Oh Gods... oh gods... has she been in there all this time, trying to reach me?"

She suddenly felt Violet's hands around her wrists. "Lena. Lena, look at me."

She forced her eyes open. Violet was looking at her. "I want you to breathe. Breathe with me. Can you do that?"

Shaking, her eyes wet and prickling, Lena nodded. She breathed in, slowly, her throat hitching.

Violet's hands slowly moved to hold Lena's. "With me. In. Hold it. And out."

After a few minutes, Lena began to feel her heart calming.

"Thanks. You're good at that."

Violet shrugged. "I've had anxiety since I was a kid. You learn stuff."

Lena stared at her, still breathing heavily. "Why are you helping me? You don't even know me. Or Webby."

Violet stared back at Lena. "My single goal my whole life has been the pursuit of knowledge. If that knowledge can help someone, all the better for it."

Lena smiled. She tightened her grip on Violet's hands. "We need to get her out."

-/-/-

Lena finished the last of the runes. The circle had been drawn on the floor in a washable marker, so it'd be easy to get rid of if need be.

Violet stood back, watching the master at work, fascinated. "And you're sure this will work? You said you're out of practice."

Lena nodded. "I'll admit, this is kinda a rush job. Normally I'd do research on the runes to correspond to me and my magic. Since I'm basically, unfortunately, a clone of my aunt, I'm just copying hers. It'll be close enough for us to slip through."

Lena glanced up at Violet. "You don't have to come. It could be dangerous."

Violet shook her head. "All science is dangerous. This is no exception. I came to help, and I want to be there to help."

Lena nodded. "If you say so. Just stick close. If I lose you in there, who knows if I'll find you again."

Violet shuddered. "Noted. Shall we?"

Lena stepped to the side, allowing space within the circle for Violet to step in. Lena knelt down at the edge of the circle. With barely a thought, the magic flowed through her, the circle already crackling.

"Hang on, Webby." She whispered. "We're coming. Please be there. Please let me find you. Please."

There was a lurch, as if the circle had suddenly become hinged, and was rotating around to drop them down

i

n

_t_

_o _

_the next floor_.

_Lena and Violet stumbled as reality shifted. The Shadow Realm was just as Lena remembered- muffled, Webby's bedroom cast in that maddening shade of blue-and-black. _

_Violet glanced around, fascinated. "Interesting. I'm not sure what I expected, but it wasn't this.”_

_Lena quirked an eyebrow. "Not everything's gonna be like Thinger Strangs."_

_"Good. The Inside-Out looks filthy."_

_As if on cue, something squelched beneath Lena's sneaker._

_Both froze._

_Both looked down._

_Beneath Lena's shoe was a semi-solid puddle of greenish gick._

_Lena narrowed her eyes. "Ew. Uh. That's new."_

_Violet gently poked at the stuff with a pencil. "Is this ectoplasm?"_

_Lena shook her head. "No such thing. Trust me."_

_The two gently clambered down the ladder into Webby's library. The Shadow Realm version of the room was a wreck. More of the stuff caked the walls and floor. _

_As Lena dismounted the ladder, she froze. In the corner, one mass of the gick resembled a person. Bob Haircut. But not like Webby's._

_Lena approached it. "Is that... Magica?!!?"_

_Violet opened her book. "I don't think so. I think it might be the corpse of a Tulpa."_

_"What the eff's a Tulpa?"_

_Violet turned the book, showing Lena the page. "Tulpas are manifestations of emotion that live in the Shadow Realm. They're tied to strong emotions like greed, hate, jealousy, et cetera."_

_Lena glared at the page. "Could one come from narcissism? Vengeful anger? Stuff like that?"_

_Violet shrugged, closing the book. "I'd assume so."_

_Lena scowled. "That's definitely Magica then. Only she'd be self-absorbed enough to make magic clones of herself. Maybe's she's astral projecting from her coma or something."_

_"Is that likely?"_

_Opening the door to the hallway, Lena responded "At this point, I'd believe it if the ghost of Elvis popped out and said Howdy-Doo. Magic is garbage."_

_The hallway was lined with still more dead Tulpas. Lena led Violet past them, distantly aware of her heart pounding in her chest. Her headache seemed to be getting worse with every step._

_They turned a corner, and stopped in their tracks. Before them was the door to the upper part of the foyer. It was coated in dead Tulpas, caking the door, giving it an almost spiderweb-like appearance._

_Lena shook her head. "Oh. Oh, I don't like that. I don't like that at all."_

_Violet held up a finger. "Shsh. Do you hear that?"_

_Lena strained her ears. It was faint, but something could be heard._

_Voices. Whispers._

_"magicamagicamagicamagicamagicamagicamagicamagicamagica"_

_Lena's hand reached for the door. As she touched the handle with her fingertip, the whispers_

_stopped_

_instantly._

_Something was here._

_Something knew they were here._

_Something impacted the other side of the door._

_Something enormous._

_Lena and Violet stumbled backward. The thing rattled the doors, which shook on their hinges._

_Lena gathered her courage. "Magica! Is that you?!" She called out._

_The thing growled on the other side._

_"**Maaaaagiiiiiiicaaaaaaaaaaaa..."**_

_The doors began to shake even more violently. The thing definitely wanted in._

** _"MAAAAAAAGIIIIIIIIICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ **

_At last, the doors to the foyer were flung from their hinges._

_The monster appeared._

_In a way, it made sense, Lena thought to herself. It was as if the events of the past few months had been leading to this. It was like the period at the end of a long, horrible, tragic sentence._

_The monster's face was familiar. It was the same face that the former Duke Baloney had worn on the news broadcast, as he tore Duckburg Docks apart._

_It was the same face that the Ghost of Christmas Past had worn for years as he lurked in the woods behind Killmotor Hill._

_It was the same face Lena had seen her own replaced with, in countless nightmares since then, brought on by worries about obsessions._

_The Wendigo's eyes were familiar too, though for an entirely_

_different_

_reason._

"I swear to you right now, I'm gonna murder your aunt tonight."

_They were the same eyes that had looked at Lena with sorrow on the night of the Shadow War, when she found Lena sobbing in her room under the amp._

"I'm never gonna let her touch you again."

_They were the same eyes that had been reached by her own smile as she tied a Friendship Bracelet around Lena's wrist._

"I swear on this, that I will _never_ let Magica de Spell have you again."

_They were the same eyes that looked at Lena with a bright-eyed wonder when she first found her, sending messages afloat in bottles one spring evening._

_Eyes that now looked at Lena with a homicidal, animalistic hate. The eyes of a rabid dog in front of a rabbit._

_Lena felt her heart drop into her chest._

_"W... Webby?"_

_The Wendigo roared, pounding the ground with its claws. "**MAAAGIIIIIICAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

_Lena felt her hand yanked in the opposite direction. She stumbled behind Violet as she pulled her back down the hallway, around the corner. Violet immediately changed direction, darting into a bathroom on the right, pulling Lena with her. She slid the door shut as quietly and slowly as she dared._

_In the hallway, they heard the Webbdigo roaring, howling, smashing its fists into walls and the floor, leaving no damage yet shaking the ground still._

_Lena was shaking. Her head was pounding. "She doesn't remember me. She doesn't recognize me. Why doesn't she recognize me?"_

_Violet raised a finger to her beak. She whispered "It's your magic! You said you were copying your aunt's to bring us here, right?"_

_Trembling, Lena nodded her head. "So?"_

_From the hallway, as if on cue, the Wendigo began howling. "**Magica! Where Magica! I find! I kill! Not stay dead, I make more! Kill Magica! Help Lena! Never hurt Lena again!"**_

_Violet grasped Lena's hand. "How do we stop a Wendigo?"_

_Lena shook her head. "I... I dunno. I saw the one on the news, it died after they stabbed it, but that killed the guy who turned into it too. I know Scrooge mentioned he encountered one and turned it back-"_

_"Great! How?"_

_"I-I don't know! I... kinda... zoned out during that part..."_

_Violet sighed. "One way or another, we have to get back to that circle and get out of here."_

_"I'm not leaving Webby!"_

_"Of course not! But we have to regroup! Maybe if we bring Mister McDuck back with us, maybe he can-"_

_"No! This is my fault, I have to save her!"_

_Violet placed her hands on Lena's beak. Lena suddenly became aware of how loud they'd become._

_It was too little, too late. The bathroom door was flattened by a claw impacting it with enough force to crush a Buick. The Webbdigo shoved it's head in the doorway. "**MAAAGIIIIICAAAAAAA!"**_

_On instinct, Lena's hand shot upward. A magical blast shot from it, making a bullseye on the Webbdigo's face. It stumbled backward, clutching its face, screeching in pain._

_"Now!" Violet yelled. The two ran from the bathroom, shoving past the Webbdigo. They sprinted for the library. Behind them, they heard and felt the impacts of paws and claws on the floor, gaining quickly._

_Lena grabbed Violet's hand, and flexed her will. The Shadow Realm blurred around them as they flashed from the hallway to the top of the ladder leading into Webby's room._

** _"MAAAGIICAAA! NO RUN MAGICA!" _ ** _The beast thundered across the library, leapt into the air, its claws grabbing for purchase on the trapdoor ledge._

_Violet squeezed Lena's hand. "If this doesn't work, it's been an honor meeting you."_

_A quick squeeze back, then Lena knelt to the edge of the circle. The magic began to flow through her, powering it up. "Please please please please please please-"_

_The Webbdigo launched itself through the trapdoor, through the air toward them. The world spun once again as they were propelled_

_b_

_a_

c

k

into the real world. Lena reached up and yanked Violet downward, as the Webbdigo flew over them. There was a loud shearing noise as a claw took off Violet's curly ponytail.

The Webbdigo impacted the wall, cracking it. The window shattered, and the manor shook.

Lena yanked Violet's hand as she leapt to her feet. "Move! Move!" The two ran for the ladder, stumbled down the rungs two by two, and sprinted from the library.

The ceiling exploded behind them as the Webbdigo burst through it. They rounded the corner again, heading for the foyer once more.

They burst through the doors into the foyer. "SCROOGE!" Lena yelled, before suddenly feeling herself pulled downward by Violet. The two collapsed roughly down the first set of stairs leading to the landing as the Webbdigo soared above them. It landed on the opposite flight, turning, glaring at the two girls lying on the floor.

**"Maaaaagiiiiiicaaaaaa..."**

A sudden battle cry, and Scrooge McDuck landed on the beast's shoulders, belting its face with his cane. "Back, ye foul beastie! Back!" He slid the cane in front of the Webbdigo's throat, pulling backward, choking it. He yelled down the stairs. "Beakley! Della! Get the kids somewhere safe!"

Downstairs, Lena could see Huey, Dewey, and Louie in the doorway of the dining room, staring wide-eyed at the scene before them. Della took up a defensive position between them and the stairs. Beakley, meanwhile, had yanked a battle axe from a decorative suit of armor and was charging the stairs to give her employer some assistance.

_o god o god o god_

Lena thrust out a hand. "Stop! STOP! IT'S WEBBY! THAT'S WEBBY!"

Beakley froze. Scrooge froze too, his grip relaxing on his cane. The Webbdigo seized him by the scruff and threw him to the opposite stairs. He landed roughly, but staggered to his feet.

The Webbdigo snarled, eyes darting from duck to duck.

From behind her, Lena heard Scrooge's voice. "Lena? Lass, what do ye mean, that's Webby?"

Panting, her eyes not leaving the Webbdigo, Lena hauled herself to her feet. "Magica trapped her in the Shadow Realm. She's been alive in there all this time."

The Webbdigo roared. "**MAGICA! WHERE MAGICA?!!?"**

Lena could see Beakley's heart break behind her glasses. "Oh, Webby..."

Scrooge, his eyes wide, raised a single, tremoring hand toward the Webbdigo. "Webby... lass, if yer in there... listen tae my voice. Magica's gone. Yer home now. Ye can stop."

Scrooge dodged backward as a single claw impacted the ground. "**NO! NO STOP! NEVER STOP! HELP LENA! PROTECT LENA!"**

Violet sensed Lena tensing up next to her. She turned her head. Lena was getting ready to run in.

She placed a tight hand on Lena's shoulder. "_Don't." _She pleaded.

Lena stared at her, shook her head, and ran in.

_Maybe this is cliche._

_Fuck it._

_Webby needs me._

Lena stopped quickly behind the Webbdigo, and wrapped her arms around its waist in a tight hug.

The Webbdigo froze where it was.

"_LASS!" _she heard Scrooge yell.

She tightened her grip. "I'm here, Webby."

She _flexed_ her magic once more. The Shadows rushed around the two of them.

In a heartbeat, they were once more on the stage of the old amphitheatre.

The smell of rotting wood and salt filled Lena's nose. The setting sun blinded her.

The Webbdigo began to thrash in her grip. "**Magica! Find Magica!"**

Lena tightened her grip. "Webby." She whispered.

The creature froze again.

"Webby, it's me. I'm okay. I'm alive. I'm here."

_I'm here._

The Webbdigo gasped, a hitched, cracked breath.

Lena pressed on. "Webby, it's okay. I'm alive. I'm safe. You're safe now. We're both safe."

The Webbdigo was breathing heavily. Cracks began to appear in its skin around Lena's hands.

**"Le...na..."**

"Webby, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I've said it before and I'll say it again and again. Come back to me. Come back to us. Please."

The Webbdigo was crying. They both were.

"Do you remember this place? This is where you met me. This is where I used to live. You found my bottles. You changed my stupid life."

**"Not... stupid..."**

The cracks were spreading. Lena planted her forehead against the Webbdigo's back.

_Please let this work. Please, magic. Please._

"I didn't deserve you. I was just a talking magic golem. But you saved me."

_Please._

"Please, Webby. Let me save you for once."

There was no great shattering. No explosion. The Wendigo's form simply crumbled around them like so much sand.

The form Lena's arms were wrapped around shrank, grew thinner, smaller.

Lena didn't dare open her eyes.

She felt a hand gently wrap around her wrist.

A familiar voice whispered, "You... beautiful... idiot..."

One last time, Lena sank to her knees. The duck in her arms sank with her.

In the setting sun, Lena and Webby cried together.

-/-/-

Many hours later, the two same ducks sat on the stairs of the back patio of McDuck Manor.

Their arms were still around each other, as if they expected the other to be blown away in the late night breeze if they let go.

"How did you do it?" Webby murmured. Her eyes were drooping, yet she was still awake.

"Do what?" Lena whispered. Her beak was buried in Webby's hair.

"Take it. That awful place. You came from there. You're so strong. I couldn't even last six months."

Lena shrugged. "I was born in it. Born used to it, I guess."

"You're gonna make me cry again."

Lena smiled, despite herself. "Sorry, Pink."

Webby nestled closer at the old nickname.

The patio door rustled open behind them, then closed again.

Violet's voice from behind them. "Mind if I join you?"

Lena glanced up at her. "Please."

As Violet sat down, she leaned against Lena. Webby's hand extended. "Hi. I'm Webby." She mumbled sleepily.

Violet shook her hand. "I never got a chance to properly introduce myself. Violet Sabrewing."

"I wouldn't have ever gotten you out of there without Vi." Lena added.

Webby yawned. "Awesome. Welcome, new friend."

Lena smiled. "You need to get some sleep, Webby. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Webby shook her head. "Nah. Gimme a lil' longer. I'm gonna sleep for like a week, I wanna enjoy this as long as I can."

Lena chuckled. "Fine. You win." She turned to look at Violet. "Everything go okay with your dads?"

Violet nodded, looking tired herself. "They were worried sick, but I let them know I'm okay. Mister McDuck vouched for me." She yawned. "My papi was more than a little starstruck. He's a big fan."

"Saaaame." Webby mumbled.

Lena wrapped an arm around Violet, pulling her close. "I've never seen your grandma like that, Webs."

Beakley had cried for almost a solid hour when Lena had returned with Webby. She had been instantly buried under laughing hugs from half the house.

Beakley had crushed Lena in a massive bear hug.

_"Thank you." _She had whispered into Lena's ear. "_Thank you. Thank you."_

Violet leaned into the hug, resting her head on Lena's shoulder. "You've got quite an amazing girlfriend here, Webbigail."

Her eyes slowly, finally shutting, Webby nodded in Lena's lap. "Mmmm... the best..."

Within a few seconds, Webby was snoring in Lena's lap. Lena heard soft, slow breaths coming from her right as well.

There would be time for sleep later. There would be time for laughter and tears and catching up and everything.

Lena hugged the two close. Her heart had never felt so full.

At the opposite end of the backyard, the first hints of sunrise began to rise on the first day of the rest of their lives.

_April  
Day One_

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> It's done. Finally. This is my longest fic yet. I'm super proud of this one and also super tired of writing it.
> 
> This is intended as a Remix of several different works and elements, including but not limited to:
> 
> -The basic conceit of Ducktales' versions of Wendigos and Tulpas  
-The episodes The Ballad of Duke Baloney, Last Christmas, and Friendship Hates Magic  
-Multiple of my fics, including but not limited to: With The Hand Of My Best Friend, Taking Back My Life, Bolero, and Webby Contracts a Rare Condition


End file.
